president secret
by btrrusherforever
Summary: the president had a big secret and the big time rush boys are soon gonna find it out and find out another secret they werent expecting


_**The President's Secret**_

_**I was the biggest secret and I was kept from the country. See I was president daughter Jamie schmidt and he kept me a secret. Everyone knew that the president had a daughter but they didn't know what I was or how old I was. I had complained to my dad that I needed to get out of the house because it was torture living in the house all day every day. So every time I went outside I had to dress differently and I couldn't tell anyone who I was which I was okay with as long I can come outside. It had been two years since that had started and now I hang out with big time rush all the time. They are really great guys and they are so much fun to be around. They are like my brothers they protect me wen ever I need it even though my dad has security watching me where ever I go. But they don't know that and don't want them to either because it will make everything complicated. I was currently at one of their concerts which were so huge they were so famous I was proud of them. We were going to be going out after the concert but they had to go somewhere and I also had to go back home my daddy said we had special guests that had to be there for them because I was going to be meeting them. I thought that was weird but I would love to meet some new people so I dint have to hide this secret to the whole world. I wish I could tell my best buddies but I was also scared they would treat me different so I didn't have that much of a problem. After the concert I went back stage and told them that had to leave I had some important family business to take care of. We said our good byes and I left. I walked around the corner in a dirty old alley way and called my driver. I had on speed dial whenever I needed to get somewhere quickly or had to get home. The ride back to the white house was slow quiet and boring like always. When I finally arrived home I hopped out and ran straight to my room but along the way my mom told me to get ready for our guest. I huffed and said ok and continued to go to my room. I was wondering who was coming to visit so I went to my mom and asked her who was coming to the house she turned around so she wasn't facing the mirror any more. She was putting on some gold earrings to match her red dress that came down to her knees and had a gold belt to wrap around her tiny waist. She told me that it was a surprise that I would soon find out and smiled. I glared at her and turned to walk out of the room, but before I cud open the door to leave I heard my mom say I would like them a lot. That just put more mystery in my head because I usually didn't like the people my dad have come to the white house but this feeling in my gut lets me know that I am. I got dressed in my black skirt that had a slit in the back, a polka dotted black and white strapless shirt with a blue blazer on I liked this outfit I had it made for me. I slid a pair of black heels on with a heel of 4 inches. I felt tall in these since I was 4'11". Our guests were coming in ten minutes and I went downstairs to go get comfortable at our dinner table I was so anxious to see who was coming. I wanted to see if I really did like these people. I finally heard a knock at the door and our guest were coming to the dining room but my mom told me to go get the biscuits of the counter because she gave all our butlers to have the night off. She always does this when have certain guests. I heard my mom say to our guests that I was in the kitchen she also asked them if they were excited to meet me I didn't hear anything so I would just have to go see who it is. I walked back in looking down while I set the biscuits down and looked up to see who are guest were. When I looked up I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. I thought this would never happen. I had big time rush my best buds in my dining room. They also looked really shocked since they had their mouths a gap. I finally closed my mouth and came back to reality when my mom asked if I was ok. I looked at my mom and said to her that I was fine my dad had told the guys to take a seat and enjoy the food. My dad probably thought they were in shock to meet me but little did my dad know I have been seeing them for the past two years. They sat down and they were still looking at me. I had to tell my dad I was seeing them for the past two years and explain to them that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone who I was no matter what. I just bluntly told him dad I have been seeing them for the past two years now they are not just meeting me. My dad looked at me with a slight smirk on his face which freaked me out because I thought he would be kind of mad but he wasn't but then the real confusion came when he said I know already. I gave him a what do you mean look and he chuckled a bit and said your mom and I know already. I looked to see my mom had this I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before look on her face. I looked back at my dad trying to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. My dad seemed to know what I was going to ask and said that he was the president which explained a lot I don't know why I thought I would think my dad wouldn't know we had the best security and secret agents ever. I just smiled for being so dumb then turned to look at my dad again I had to know why he invited them to the house and showed who I was. So that is what I did I asked. He told me that he heard how much I care for them and them the same and they protect me when I need it that he didn't want me hiding who I was to them they were very trust worthy. That was so nice of my dad to do I thanked him for it and finally started talking to my friends. But it seems I was having a one man conversation. I looked at them like they three heads each. My mom turned to them and told them not to be mad at me because I couldn't tell anyone who I was. They looked at her and then at me and finally got out of their trans and started to speak kendall was the first to speak he said that he wasn't mad just shocked that their best friend for two years had this big of a secret. I felt real guilty after he said that. I'm so sorry I had to keep it a secret though plus I was scared you guys would treat me different because of who I was. I know that I can trust you guys with anything. James was the next to speak. He said we understand why you couldn't say anything but we are glad that we found out so now you don't have to dress different or hide. I smiled feeling better and said thank you guys for understanding. I got up and walked up to them and gave them all a hug and told them I love them. They all smiled except for kendall he had his eye wide open for a minute then looked away blushing. I asked him what was wrong and james carlos and logan just looked at me. My dad suddenly said that he knew that look from anywhere. He looked at kendall and said its ok. I was completely lost I didn't know what was going on. Dad kendall what's going on tell me I want to know. My dad said that kendall had to talk to me. I looked at him for assurance and he just shook his head not even looking at me. My dad told me to go into my room and talk with him. I agreed and lead him to my room which took us a minute to get there. It was an awkward silence the whole way to my room. We finally got to my room and I shut it because it feels like were are about to have a serious conversation. I sat down on my bed and patted a place for kendall to sit at so we can talk. He asked if he was ok again and this time he said no. I went from curious to what he wanted to say to sad that my friend is upset. I had to find out why so I can fix it. We sat there in silence for about two minutes until I finally spoke.**_

"_**Kendall what's wrong I want to help you through this"**_

"_**I'm sorry I feel like this but I can't help it"**_

_**I started to rub small comforting circles in his back to calm him down and for him to continue "sorry you fell like what kendall please tell me I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"**_

"_**That's the problem I can't tell you everything because you will hate me and I don't want to be your friend.**_

_** IN THE DINING ROOM**_

"_**So Mr. President you know" james asked **_

"_**Yes I do and no need to call me my president here in the house you can call me ryan"**_

"_**Ok thanks Mr. Pause ryan I knew before kendall told me it was just so obvious."**_

"_**Well it may have been but its good you didn't interfere in anything."**_

"_**Oh no I would never do that to kendall he had to be the one to say something."**_

"_**All right I hope this gets settled today."**_

_**Why is that carlos asks slightly confused.**_

"_**Because I want him to be happy he looks like he has been struggling with tis for a while now."**_

"_**He has logan says for two years."**_

"_**Enough of this lets go in the theatre and watch a movie"**_

_**James logan and james jump up and agree quickly with ryan. He turns to his wife and grabs her hand and walks with her to the theater room whispering sweet nothings in her ear while she smiles and giggles .when they reach the theater room ryan asks what they wanted to watch **_

_**I want to watch a zombie movie carlos says **_

_**I want to watch something scary james says**_

_**But I want to watch action movie logan whines**_

_**Guys guys guys calm down how bout we watch the apocalypse it has zombies and it's scary and has action in it kendy told them**_

_**The guys look at each other and agree to watching the apocalypse. kendy put on the movie and was about to press play when carlos says wait we are not waiting for kendall and Jamie so they can watch the movie.**_

_**No I'm afraid not carlos ryan says**_

_**Wait why not says again stooping kendy from pressing the play button to the movie**_

_**Well they are already having fun upstairs they won't need us or watch the movie ryan says**_

_**Wait they are having fun without telling us I want to join them I want to have fun to carlos whines giving the puppy dog eyes and poking his lip out pouting carlos says in his innocent baby voice. Oh no you don't carlos james says laughing and logan quickly agrees yeah you won't want to join this activity. Carlos turns around and says fine lets watch the movie then stilling mumbling.**_

_**BACK IN JAMIES ROOM**_

_**I think my heart dropped at those words I always thought he wanted to be friends but hearing this just breaks my heart into a million pieces. I also had this tiny crush in him since we met but I didn't want to tell him that. I dropped my hand from his back and looked at him in shock.**_

"_**I could never hate you kendall but since you don't want to be my friend you can always tell the other guys just I also want to know u don't want to be friends is it because I lied to you if it is I'm so sorry'**_

"_**No no no no not like that I didn't mean it like that I meant I don't want to be friends with you because I want to be more than friends a liked you since we first met and then I grew into love over time. I know .you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you I'm sorry."**_

_**I couldn't believe he actually said this to me he loved me and I felt so happy inside I started to feel my eyes well up from so much joy "no don't be sorry there is no need for it I gave him a hug which he gladly took and i told him that I felt the same way and he let me go."**_

"_**really you love me"**_

"_**yes I do I was just too afraid of telling you I thought you wouldn't feel the same"**_

"_**me too I guess we were both wrong. And I'm glad because know I can ask you out on a date."**_

"_**awe kendall you are so sweet this is why I love you but I would love to go on a date with you."**_

_**With that said he leaned in kissed me and I kissed back feeling his sweet soft lips touch felt as if he was some kind of angel from heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled one hand in his soft silky dirty blonde hair, As he wraps his left hand around my waist and the other on my cheek. We pulled away when it was obvious we needed air. I loved every single minute of this moment I wish it would never end. Unfortunaely it had to but before I left my room with my new boyfriend I checked my phone it had a message from my dad saying that I didn't have to come downstairs that they downstairs watching scary movies in the theater. I smiled really wide and grabbed on to kendall and threw my arms around him again I was so happy. He quickly wrapped his arms around me as well this was probably the best day ever. He asked me what I was so happy about laughing the whole time. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him so excited and told him that I had the best boyfriend in the world which he smiled really hard at and my dad said I don't need to come downstairs because they were watching a movie so now I can be with you all to myself. He was just as happy as I was because he just kissed me and held on to me harder like I was going to slip from his grasp and leave him. I would never do that though I was really lucky to have kendall as a boyfriend he really did love me he took good care of me and protected supported me when ever I needed it I was so thankful. I couldn't ask for any thing better. Kendall decided to take me to my bed and we layed down just looking into each other eyes. I can look into those gorgeous emerald green eyes all day everyday. i sniled and he asked what I was smiling for. I didn't want to tell him that I could see us together forever with a wonderful family because he might not think the same. So I just told him it was nothing but he didn't believe me for a second. I put my head down and huffed I really didn't want to tell him he might just laugh at me or he might not want to be with me that long.**_

"_**whats wrong babe you can tell me I want to help you this time"**_

_**I looked back up into his eyes with a slight frown he looked so worried I had to just tell him even if he might leave me for it this was something real serious.**_

"_**Well I love you very much and I was just thinking about the future and us having a family together I know its early to be thinking about it but I want to be with you forever."**_

_**He just looked at me with no expression he didn't say anything I knew he wouldn't want it. As I went to get up he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I had tears in my eyes at this point but I turned around to face him. **_

" _**hey don't leave I love you very much too and would love to have a family with you I want to spend the rest of my life with you I have wanted to since the day I seen you I was shocked you said this I thought I would never hear you say those words."**_

_**He wiped my tears that had rolled down my cheeks that were now warm from what I heard him say he was the perfect guy for me. **_


End file.
